La petite Sirène made in SasuNaru
by mangaXficNaruSasu
Summary: Me revoilou tout le monde, je vous annonce qu'à la base cette fiction devait être un Oneshot, mais une amie à moi à comment dire couper mon Oneshot en plusieurs chapitre. Donc je vous donne la recette de cette fic. Prenez un Dessin Animé (genre la petite sirène) vous le mélangez au persos du manga Naruto et ça vous donne "La petite Sirène made in SasuNaru"! Chap 3 en ligne!
1. Chapter I part I

_**CHAPITRE I PARTIE 1**__** :**_

_**LA FÊTE, LA TEMPÊTE & LA SIRÈNE**_

_**/PDV SUR LA TERRE\\**_

_**C**__**'est une histoire qui restera gravé dans les mémoires.**_

_{Cette fiction n'est pas à contexte historique}_

_Il était dit que des Mi-Hommes et Mi- Poisson ou communément appelé « Sirène » existaient, c'est ce que disait le roi Fugaku Uchiwa à son fils Sasuke Uchiwa 9 ans, celui-ci se trouvait près de sa mère et il fut fasciné par l'histoire de son père._

_Son père croyait à leur existence, il avait rencontré le roi de cet océan qui n'était autre que Minato Namikaze. Celui-ci l'avait sauvé avec sa femme Kushina Uzumaki mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vue la famille en question._

_Il faisait déjà bien nuit, la famille Uchiwa organisait l'anniversaire de Sasuke, le cadet de la famille. Les cheveux de celui-ci était d'un bleu nuit tout comme ses yeux. Il était habillé d'un magnifique T-shirt bleu foncé avec dans le dos le symbole de sa famille un éventail rouge et blanc et un pantacourt blanc cassé, mais ce jour sera pour lui un jour qu'il ne pourra jamais oublier._

_**/PDV DANS LA MER\\**_

_C'était un jour qui n'était pas comme les autres pour le peuple marin. En effet, l'anniversaire du jeune prince allait avoir lieu dans quelque heure mais celui-ci manquait à l'appel. Son nom Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, 8 ans, il avait les cheveux mi- long arrivant en bas de sa nuque et la couleur était blond avec des yeux bleu tel la couleur de l'océan lorsque le soleil le submergeait de ses raillons sa nageoire était de couleur légèrement orangé et il se pavanait dans le royaume avec son amie Sakura, celle-ci eu les cheveux rose, les yeux vert, elle portait un maillot qui arrivait au-dessus du nombril qui était de couleur rose et dans le dos, la marque de sa famille qui était au service de la famille royal c'était un cercle au contour blanc et sa nageoire . Celle-ci demanda à Naruto de venir à la surface après sa fête d'anniversaire pour voir la Terre, là où les Humains habitaient, cette fille avait repérer un bateau au loin le matin même._

_**/PDV DE NARUTO\\**_

_Aujourd'hui est une journée bien particulière, je vais fêter mon huitième anniversaires, nous allons faire une grande fête mais je vais partir en secret avec Sakura mon amie d'enfance voir la Terre là où les Hommes règne ce n'est pas par curiosité que je le fais mais c'est pour mon amie elle m'a dit avoir vue un magnifique bateau et qu'elle avait entendu dire que celui-ci sera ce soir au large loin des côtes donc elle m'a demandé de l'accompagner, ce que j'acceptais sans broncher mais pour cela, je devais « m'absenter »de ma fête d'anniversaire._

_**/LE SOIR - **__**PDV SUR LA TERRE\\**_

_Il était déjà tard au-dessus des eaux, il devait être plus de 20h00 passé, la famille Uchiwa allait enfin fêter l'anniversaire de leur fils dans leur immense navire là ou autrefois ils avaient fêté leur mariage et c'est également ce bateau qui avait eu droit à l'anniversaire du grand frère de Sasuke, celui-ci s'appelait Itachi. {On ne va pas s'attarder sur lui.} Au même moment le roi allait faire une annonce._

_**Fugaku**__** : Mes Dames et Messieurs, moi et ma femme sommes heureux de vous avoir parmi nous. On peut dire que ça devient une tradition dans notre famille, de fêter l'anniversaire de nos enfants, malgré le départ d'Itachi vers une de nos contré lointaine.**_

_Après le début du discourt du roi, ça femme prit le relais_

**_Mikoto__ : Mais nous avons souvent de ses nouvelles et il va très bien mais son cœur n'est malheureusement plus à prendre._**

_**Sasuke**__** : Mère, vous ne me l'avez pas dit et qui est la personne qui a eu le cœur de mon grand-frère ?**_

_**Mikoto**__** : Il nous l'a annoncé dans sa dernière lettre, Cette personne s'appelle Deidara, il nous l'a décrit d'une manière très poétique.**_

_Après leur petit échange, la fête a pu commencer, tout se passait bien car la mer était calme et quand elle est calme, le pays l'était aussi._

_**/PDV DANS LA MER\\**_

_Il était déjà tard pour le peuple de la mer, l'anniversaire du prince allait commencer. Naruto était dans sa chambre, sa mère était avec lui finalisant certain détail._

_**Kushina**__** : Mon fils, tu es magnifique.**__**  
**_

_**Naruto**__** : Merci mère. **__**  
**_

_**Kushina**__** : J'ai terminée, il serait tant d'y aller. **_

_**Naruto**__** : Je vous suis mère.**_

_La mère de Naruto sortait de sa chambre suivit de celui-ci de près, il était prêt à temps pour la fête, ils descendaient tout deux vers la salle de réception pour enfin voir tout le peuple fêter l'anniversaire du prince des mers. Après que tous les convives qu'ils soient de la royauté ou non, le roi allait faire une annonce mais il allait tout d'abord raconter une histoire._

_**Minato**__** : Mes chers invités, moi et mon épouse sommes heureux de vous accueillir en ses lieux pour fêter l'anniversaire de notre fils Naruto. Mais avant de continuer, je vais vous raconter une histoire qui c'est passer avant sa naissance. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais raconter toute cette histoire car ma femme y était également et ainsi je vous dirais pourquoi j'ai fait en sorte qu'un des nôtres ne puisse faire de mal à qui que ce soit. **_

_**Kushina**__** : Oui, c'était un jour ou le soleil était haut dans le ciel, les vagues étaient agités et un navire humain était sur le point de faire naufrage mais heureusement nous avons pu sauver moi et mon époux le couple qui se trouvait à bord. Après l'ai avoir ramené sur la plage nous avons pu leur parler et nous avions découvert que ce couple était de la famille royal chez les Humains. Nous avons fait un traité avec eux, si jamais ils leurs arrivaient quoi que ce soit à eux ou leurs famille nous interviendrons.**_

_**Sakura**__** : Qu'est-il advenue de Deidara, le grand frère du prince ?**_

_**Minato**__** : Nous ne savons pas, mais il est en bonne santé je peux te l'assurer, il nous a fait comprendre qu'il voulait visiter le monde et qu'il avait trouvé l'amour de sa vie. **_

_**Iruka**__** : Je vois mais il y a un instant vous avez dit avoir banni quelqu'un de notre pays, qui es ce ?**_

_**Minato**__** : Il s'agit de… **_

… _**: Moi évidement**_

_**Minato**__** : Orochimaru espèce de… Que fais-tu ici ?**_

_**Orochimaru**__** : Je suis venu assister à l'anniversaire du jeune prince. **_

_**Minato**__** : Sort d'ici Oroshimaru, je ne veux pas te voir ici. GARDE !**_

_**Orochimaru**__** : Je ne vais pas rester, ne t'en fait pas mais c'est sûr qu'aujourd'hui je vais faire un carnage dans le monde de la Terre là où les Hommes règnent. **_

_**Minato**__** : La lune étant pleine ce soir tu ne pourras rien faire !**_

_Alors que les gardes qu'avait appelés le roi allaient intervenir Orochimaru avait disparu dans un amas de feu noir et vert. Le roi était en colère mais il s'avait que pour le moment Orochimaru ne pouvais mettre sa menace à exécution. Car la lune étant pleine il ne pouvait rien faire. Pour calmé ses convives ils essayaient de l'ai calmé en demandant à ses musiciens et musiciennes de jouer une mélodie qui calmerait la pièce. Après avoir mangé un bon festin, le roi pu finalement acclamer que la fête pouvait enfin commencer_

* * *

**_En Coulisse_**

_**Moi**__** : Bonjour mina ! Bienvenue sur une toute nouvelle fiction ! 'u'**_

_**Naruto**__** : YYAATTAA ! Mais ça va être sur quoi Ritsuka-chan ? 'u'**_

_**Moi**__** : Ca va être sur les sirènes et leurs mystères. 'u'**_

_**(Sasuke-kun arrive et entre dans ma chambre)**_

_**Naruto**__**°: OOAAYYOO Sasu-chan! -u-**_

_**(Naruto-kun a sauté dans les bras de Sasuke-kun qui bien évidement le rattrape)**_

_**Sasuke**__** : C'est quoi ce vacarme. '_'**_

_**Naruto**__** : Ritsuka-chan a encore fait une nouvelle fiction. -u-**_

_**Sasuke**__** : C'est quoi le sujet. '_'**_

_**Naruto**__** : C'est sur les sirènes et leurs mystères. -u-**_

_**Sasuke**__** : Et c'est qui qui fait la sirène dans toute cette histoire Ritsuka-**__**san ? '_'**_

_**Moi**__** : C'est Naruto-kun. 'u'**_

_**Sasuke**__** : Mais attend voir c'est que la première partie de ton premier chapitre ! 0.0**_

_**Moi**__** : Normal sinon il y aurait trop de page et mon ordinateur ne l'aurait pas supporté**_

_**Naruto**** : Laisser une p'tite review SVP merci d'avance**_

_**Sasuke : Au faite avant de partir tu as oublié de dire un truc super important.**_

_**Moi : Ooouuuiii c'est vrai, veuiller m'excuser au ********Masashi Kishimoto-Sama j'allais oublé de dire que les persos du manga Naruto vous appartenais.**_

_**********Naruto, Sasuke et Moi : Bon début de lecture !**_


	2. Chapter I part II

_**Gens du jour bonjour, gens du soir bonsoir, le chapitre I part II est en ligne.**_

_** Bah oui sinon, vous seriez pas en train de lire se commentaire.**_

_**Je voulais remercier Lovelessnaru-chan, Yume U et MangaLoveee pour leurs commentaire. **_

_**Lovelessnaru-chan : J'ai également lu la fiction de Sangoline, j'apprécie également certaines de ses oeuvres et je dois également te dire que c'est en lisant son Oneshot que je relis de temps à autre étant tellement bien, que l'idée mets venue, sachant qu'elle avait aborder le sujet et que je me doutais que certaines personnes ayant déjà lu, je devais faire cette histoire en la tournant autrement. j'espère que la deuxième partie va te plaire !  
**_

_**Yum**__**e**__** U : Comme tu me la dis dans la review, voici la suite et encore merci !**_

_**MangaLoveee**__** : Je tiens à m'excuser tout d'abord pour les fautes d'orthographe par contre je tenais à te remercier pour trouver cette petite histoire intéressante. Donc voici la suite.**_

_** Pour tout le monde, je vous souhaites une agréable lecture et j'espère avoir votre avis en review**_

* * *

_**CHAPITRE I PARTIE 2**_

_**LA FÊTE, LA TEMPÊTE & LA SIRENE**_

**PDV DE NARUTO**

**J****'avais énormément mangé lors de cette fête c'est alors que je regardais Sakura et elle me fit un geste pour qu'on aille sortir et comme la foule était éparpillée un peu partout, j'avais réussi à me faufiler dans la foule et avec Sakura nous montions dans ma chambre pour qu'on puisse passer en toute discrétion et avant j'allais retirer cet accoutrement que m'avait mis ma mère puis c'est par la fenêtre que nous passions pour nous diriger vers le monde des Hommes.**

**Naruto**** : Sakura-chan si on se fait prendre on pourra plus se voir pendant au moins deux semaines.**

**Sakura**** : Je sais mais c'est mon cadeau et en plus j'ai vu un jeune garçon de notre âge dans ce bateau.**

**Naruto**** : Mais nous n'avons pas le droit de nous montrer à eux et tu le sais en plus Sakura-chan ?**

**Sakura**** : Je sais mais je n'ai jamais dit qu'on allait se joindre à eux.**

**Après notre petite dispute, nous nous rapprochâmes du bateau mais je ne voulais pas me faire remarquer, je voyais énormément d'Humains qui dansaient puis Sakura m'indiqua une corde que nous utiliserons pour monter jusqu'à une ouverture. Je vis au loin un animal qui venait jusqu'à moi pour me lécher la joue puis il se mit à aboyer, Sakura et moi descendit un peu pour ne pas qu'on se fasse repérer puis j'entendis celui qui doit avoir ce chien pour compagnie, il s'agissait du petit garçon dont Sakura m'avais parlé plus tôt. Puis sans trop savoir pourquoi, je regardais la lune qui commençait être caché par les nuages cela me fis rappelé les mots de mon père a ce sorcier.**

**Début Flash-Back**

**Orochimaru**** : Je ne vais pas rester, ne t'en fait pas mais c'est sûr qu'aujourd'hui, je vais faire un carnage dans le monde de la Terre là où les Humains règne.**

**Minato**** : La lune étant pleine ce soir tu ne pourras rien faire !**

**Fin Flash-Back**

**Sans attendre je pris Sakura par le bras et d'un coup de nageoire nous nous éloignions du bateau.**

**Naruto**** : Sakura va prévenir mon père et en vitesse, ce n'était pas prévue que les nuages caches la lune et dit lui que la mer se déchaine.**

**Sakura**** : J'y vais de suite Naruto mais toi que vas-tu faire ?**

**Naruto**** : Je vais essayer de faire mon possible pour aider un maximum de personnes. Maintenant dépêche-toi !**

**Après avoir donné ordre à Sakura de retourner au palais pour prévenir le roi, je remontais à la surface et je vis une femme s'agrippant à un jeune garçon donc je m'avançais vers eux puis.**

**...**** : Je sais que vous êtes une sirène alors s'il vous plait sauvé mon fils le prince il faut qu'il vive si jamais moi et mon mari ne survivions pas ce naufrage.**

**Naruto**** : … **

**La jeune femme me confia son fils que je pris dans mes bras et elle m'indiqua la direction de la plage et je l'emmenais à cet endroit, je pris plusieurs minutes pour l'emmener à cette plage et durant le trajet, il se réveillait mais il ne vit pas mon visage à cause de mes cheveux qui étaient trop longs pour qu'il voie quoi que ce soit.**

**PDV DE SASUKE**

**C'était affreux, je ne bougeais pas mais j'étais effrayer, je m'étais réveillé dans les bras d'un inconnu tous ce que je me souvenais était une violente tempête et que ma mère m'avais rattrapé mais où était-elle puis soudain cette personne s'arrêta devant la plage.**

… **: Peux-tu aller jusqu'à la terre seul ?**

**Sasuke**** : Oui et toi où vas-tu ?**

… **: Je vais essayer de ramener un maximum de personnes alors dépêche-toi.**

**Je commençais à m'approcher du bord de la plage puis je me retournais et je vis le jeune garçon se remettre à nager pour ma part, il ne me restait que quelque mètre pour atteindre la terre ferme. C'est très étrange car je ne l'avais pas vue à ma fête d'anniversaire. D'où vient-il, pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ? Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me poser ses questions dans ma tête. Une fois arrivé sur la plage je m'étais écroulé dans le sable et je sombrais petit à petit dans un sommeil profond.**

**PDV DANS LA MER**

**PDV DE NARUTO**

**Après avoir ramené le jeune prince à la terre ferme, je repartis en direction de l'épave et je vis mon père et ma mère aidant la femme et son mari. Bien évidement je savais que mes parents allaient me redresser les bretelles mais ils étaient fiers de moi car j'avais aidé leur enfant à regagner la terre. Mais je connaissais la sanction qui serait la mienne, mais je ne regrette en rien mon geste, pour ne pas rester sans rien faire j'aidais mes parents ainsi que Sakura à faire en sorte que les humains regagnent la terre ferme sains et saufs, puis l'heure de la sanction arriva**

**Minato**** : Je suis fière de toi mon fils mais je suis déçu de ton comportement.**

**Kushina ****: Comment as-tu pus partir au beau milieu de ta fête d'anniversaire.**

**Naruto**** : Je suis désolé **

**Kushina**** : Minato il faut trouver à Naruto une punition qui lui apprenne que partir du palais sans garde avec lui était dangereux.**

**Minato**** : Dis-moi Naruto tu étais avec qui lorsque tu étais à la surface ?**

**Naruto**** : J'étais avec Sakura, père, je ne voulais pas la laisser toute seule et j'ai bien fait elle aurait pu se faire écraser par ce navire. **

**Minato**** : Bien, t'as sanction sera d'être enfermé dans ta chambre le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu puisses réfléchir à t'es actes et que tu sois assez adulte pour pouvoir sortir.**

**Naruto**** : Très bien et pour Sakura ?**

**Kushina**** : Elle aura la même sanction que toi je vais aller prévenir ses parents.**

**Mes parents et moi nous retournions au palais pour m'être à exécution ma punition.**

**PDV SUR LA TERRE**

**PDV DE SASUKE**

**C'est étrange quand je me suis réveillé, dans mon lit, je m'asseyais et je vis ma mère assise sur une chaise les bras croiser sur mon lit et sa tête également.**

**Sasuke**** : Mère vous allez bien ?**

**Mikoto**** : {Se relève et prend son fils dans ses bras} Sasuke heureusement tu es vivant, je suis tellement soulagée.**

**Sasuke**** : Quelqu'un ma ramener sur la plage mais je ne sais pas qui sais, je ne l'avais jamais vue avant mais il était magnifique. **

**Fugaku**** : {Rentre dans la chambre de Sasuke} Cela n'a pas d'importance pour le moment, ce qui est nôtres priorités c'est que tu sois en vie et en bonne santé.**

**Après cette petite discussion ma mère demanda à mon père de sortir pour que je puisse avoir un peu de repos.**

**Sasuke**** : {Qui était cette personne qui m'a sauvé de la noyade j'aimerais bien la rencontrer en plus cette personne était magnifique. Que faisait une personne aussi belle dans la mer.}**

* * *

**EXTRA**

**Moi**** : Oayo mina voici mon chapitre un deuxième partie de ma fiction. -u-**

**Miimii**** : Dit Ritsuka-chan où se trouve Yuka-san ? 'u'**

**Moi**** : Oayo Miimii-chan, Yuka-san est partie du lycée elle à changer pour être plus près de chez elles. 'u'**

**Naruto**** : C'est triste. -n-''**

**Sasuke**** : … -_-''**

**Moi**** : J'ai l'impression que Sasuke sans fiche un peu de savoir qu'elle ne viendra plus. '_'**

**Naruto**** : Sasu-chan c'est vrai ?**

**Sasuke**** : … -_-**

**(Moi et Miimii-chan sortons en laissant Naruto-kun et Sasuke-kun à leurs disputes)**

**Moi**** : Bonne Lecture à tous et RDV au prochain chapitre ! ^u^**


	3. Chapter II

_**CHAPITRE II**__** :**_

_**LA RENCONTRE DES SIRÈNES & DU SORCIER**_

_**10 Ans Plus Tard**_

_**PDV DANS LA MER**_

**C****ela faisait déjà 10 ans depuis l'incident à la surface, aujourd'hui le jeune prince Naruto a eu ces 18 ans. Celui-ci avait changé, c'est cheveux était toujours blond mais ceux-ci arrivait au milieu du dos. Selon les lois du royaume, celui-ci est devenu adulte et il est à l'âge de partir du royaume mais son père avait refusé de peur que Naruto aille dans l'Archipel du Sorcier Noire. Mais Minato a dû se résigner à l'idée de le laisser partir pour pourvoir voir le monde mais sa punition à put être levé.**

_**PDV SUR LA TERRE**_

**Ce soir-là, Naruto se rendit à la surface vers un énorme palais, il y vit un gros roché qui dépassait de l'eau et de cet endroit il vit le prince qu'il avait sauvé il y a 10 ans plus tôt mais celui-ci était courtisé par plusieurs femmes. Naruto était triste car d'une certaine manière il aurait voulu aller à sa rencontre mais il avait de bonne raison pour ne pas se rapprocher, il devait protéger son peuple de la menace que pouvaient représenter les Humains, en étant dans ces pensées il n'avait pas vue que ces tentatrices qui étaient avec le prince s'en étaient allées mais sans le vouloir lui-même il se fit repérer de suite par le prince du royaume de la terre.**

_**PDV DE SASUKE**_

**C'est une bonne soirée aujourd'hui, en effet, j'ai fêté mon anniversaire et j'ai 19 ans, je me souviens encore du naufrage d'il y a 10 ans, tout ce que je me demande c'est à quoi ressemble le jeune garçon qui m'avait sauvé cette nuit-là. Je ne pouvais pas penser tranquillement vue que toutes ses jeunes filles n'arrêtaient pas de me courir après. Je laissais parler ses dames en m'arrêtant discrètement, quant à elles, elles continuaient à discuter. Grâce à ma discrétion, j'avais réussi à aller sur la plage pour regarder la mer je vis une personne très étrange dans l'eau et grâce à la brillance de la lune, je pus voir sa couleur de cheveux qui était blond et long lui arrivant à mi-dos. Son teint de sa peau légèrement bronzé. Sans m'en rendre compte, je commençais à marcher vers cette personne.**

**Sasuke**** : {Que fait cette personne dans l'eau ? C'est très étrange elle ressemble à la personne qui m'a sauvé il y a 10 ans déjà.}.**

**Mon corps étais déjà à moitié immerger dans la mer je me rapprochais toujours jusqu'à ce que mon futur interlocuteur tourna sa tête.**

**[****Moi**** : Quand j'ai mis « Mon futur interlocuteur » vous pensiez à quoi ?**

**Miimii**** : Si tu me pose cette question je dirais « Mon futur AMANT » 'u'**

**Moi**** : Ce n'est pas possible Baka, ils ne se connaissent même pas. 0.0**

**Miimii**** : On ne sait jamais. 'u'**

**Moi**** : Tu es désespérante. (Souffle) -_-'']**

_**PDV DE NARUTO**_

**J'étais sur le point de réfléchir sur la manière de convaincre mon père de me laisser partir voir le monde mais une voix m'avait extirpé de ma réflexion.**

… **: Que faite-vous ici ?**

**Naruto**** : … * se retourne vers la voix ***

… **: Qui êtes-vous ?**

**Naruto**** : {Je ne peux rien lui dire, il faut que je trouve un moyen de m'échapper}…**

… **: Répondez, je vous en prie, j'ai besoins de savoir.**

**Naruto**** : Je ne peux rien vous dire.**

**J'étais paniqué de devoir répondre à ses questions alors je reculais puis je plongeais pour m'éloigner à grand coup de nageoire. Si seulement je n'avais pas rencontré Sakura car comme moi elle avait vu le prince et elle le trouvait à son goût.**

**Sakura**** : Tu l'as vu ?**

**Naruto**** : Qui ?**

**Sakura**** : Le jeune garçon qui était dans l'eau, il est magnifique. **

**Naruto**** : … Si tu le dis.**

**Sakura**** : Bien sûr que je le dis.**

**Il commençait à faire extrêmement noir et à ce moment-là Sakura et moi décidâmes de rentrer au palais.**

_**UNE SEMAINE PLUS TARD**_

_**PDV DANS LA MER**_

**Sakura nageait à grande vitesse jusqu'au palais ou se trouvait Naruto, elle salua les parents de celui-ci et parti en direction de la chambre du jeune prince.**

**Sakura**** : Naruto !**

**Naruto**** : Qui a-t-il Sakura ? Tu m'as l'aire trop en forme de si bon matin.**

**Sakura**** : Tu viens, on va se promener ? J'aimerais aller plus loin.**

**Naruto**** : Je suis partant mais ou veux-tu aller ?**

**Sakura**** : La où notre nageoire nous mènera.**

**Naruto**** : Je te suis de suite.**

**Après leur conversation, ils partirent tous deux se perdre dans la foule pour atteindre la frontière. Quant-ils avaient atteint leur but il se dirigeait sans le savoir vers la frontière de l'Archipel du Sorcier Noire et nos deux amis discutaient de tout et de rien jusqu'à apercevoir un homme.**

_**PDV DE NARUTO**_

**Cet homme était très étrange, il ressemblait à celui qui avait dit qu'il détruirait la Terre là où régnaient les Hommes. Mais je ne pouvais pas affirmer qu'il était bien notre ennemi. Soudain Sakura me pris la main et sans mon autorisation nous le prîmes en chasse jusqu'à ce que nous tombions face à face avec celui-ci.**

… **: Que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

* * *

_**EXTRA**_

**Moi**** : Bonjour mina et voici le chapitre deux j'espère qu'il va vous plaire.**

**Naruto**** : Pour moi il est parfait mais pourquoi je ne suis pas avec Sasu-chan ? 'u'**

**Moi**** : J'ai une bonne raison. -_-**

**Sasuke**** : C'est quoi t'as raison ? '_'**

**Moi**** : C'est pour mieux vous retrouver. -u-**

**Naruto**** : Ritsuka-chan tu es trop forte. ****u**

**Moi**** : Merci Naruto-kun. 'u'**

**(Naruto et moi nous nous faisions un câlin)**

**Sasuke**** : Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que vous viendrez lire la fiction de cette Baka. 'u'**

**Moi**** : C'est qui que tu traites de Baka Sasukette !**

**Naruto : Une p'tite review s'il vous plaie**


	4. Chapter III

_**CHAPITRE III :**_

_**LE CONTRAT & LA RENCONTRE INATTENDUE**_

**PDV DANS LA MER**

**PDV DE NARUTO**

Nous étions devant une grande grotte sous-marine, c'est alors que l'inconnu invita Sakura et moi à rentrer dans sa demeure et je n'avais pas pu arrêter Sakura qui entrait sans me demander mon avis.

… : Je peux réaliser votre vœux le plus cher.

Sakura : C'est vrai ?

Naruto : Ne l'écoute pas.

… : Je peux faire en sorte que tu puisses voire le prince de tes rêves.

Sakura : J'aimerais pouvoir le voir.

Naruto : Tout ça c'est de la démence !

Sakura : D'accord que dois-je faire pour pouvoir y accéder ?

… : C'est simple il me suffit d'un simple prix.

Sakura : Votre prix sera le mien.

Naruto : Arrête cette folie Sakura, ce n'est rien de plus qu'un mensonge !

… : Le prix sera vos corps.

Sakura : Naruto tu n'as rien à dire et je suis partante pour un tour dans le monde des humains.

… : Mais sachez une chose vous devez impérativement être aimé par la personne en question et vous un temps limité qui est d'une semaine

C'est très étrange, je me sens pas bien en plus cet inconnu récitait des phrase très étrange, puis ce fus le trou noir complet.

**PDV DANS LA MER**

Lorsque Sakura accepta le contrat avec le sorcier de l'archipel, celui-ci récita des incantations pour qu'ils puissent devenir des êtres humains. Puis le sorcier l'ai envoya par une autre incantation sur la plage et comme il était d'une grande bonté aujourd'hui notre mauvais sorcier les avait habillé, Sakura était habillée d'une simple robe quand à Naruto lui il était habillé d'une chemise blanche qui était restée ouverte et d'un pantalon noir. Après quelque minute d'inconscience, Naruto se réveilla et essaya de se mettre debout mais sans succès mais après pas mal d'essai, il y arrivait puis il se dirigea vers Sakura pour la réveiller

Naruto : Sakura réveille-toi bon sens !

Sakura : …. Naruto on est où ?

Naruto : La où tes bêtises nous ont mené.

Sakura : Mes bêtises !? Je ne comprends pas.

Naruto : C'est sûr que ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait un contrat au premier sorcier venu. '_'

Sakura : … Mon Dieu, je suis terriblement désolé Naruto, je ne savais pas que tu avais été entrainé dans cette histoire.

Naruto : Crois-moi tu as intérêt à le courtiser ton prince pour qu'on puisse rentrer au plus vite au palais !

Sakura : Bien sûr.

Pendant que nos deux amis discutaient, un jeune prince arrivait à cheval avec son ami qui était également le chef de la garde royal et il se nommait Kakashi. Ils arrivaient tout deux vers Sakura et Naruto.

Sasuke : Très étrange qui sont ses deux personnes et que font-elles ici ? '_'

Sai : Je ne sais pas mais ils ont l'air dépaysé

Sasuke : En effet. {Observe le jeune blond} (Mais c'est celui que j'ai vu à ma fête d'anniversaire il y a une semaine déjà) Je connais le blond avec ses longs cheveux c'est lui je n'ai plus de doute.

**PDV DE SASUKE**

Je l'avais enfin retrouvé celui qui est venu à ma fête d'anniversaire et le même qui m'avais sauvé il y a 10 ans. Avec Kakashi, je partais en direction des deux jeunes gens qui discutaient de je ne sais quoi et comme je suis las d'attendre la fin de leur conversation je n'avais qu'une envie et c'était celle d'intervenir.

Sasuke : Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?

… : {Ce détourne de son interlocuteur pour faire face au prince} Je me nomme Sakura votre altesse. ^u^

Sasuke : Et vous ?

... : Cela ne vous regarde pas.

Sakura : Naruto fait attention à ton langage voyons.

Sasuke : Donc ton prénom c'est Naruto, et d'où venez-vous ?

Naruto : On ne s'en souvient pas.

Sasuke : Je voix, on ne va pas vous laissez là, vous allez venir chez moi en attendant.

Kakashi : Mais votre altesse vous ne pouvez pas et si ils étaient mal intentionné. '_'

Sasuke : Ne t'en fait pas Kakashi, je sais exactement ce que je fais. Bon je vais m'occuper de Naruto et toi de Sakura.

Kakashi : Si tel est votre volonté, je me dois de la respecter.

J'étais toujours assis sur mon cheval puis je me mis à côté de Naruto, je lui pris le bras et le hissait devant moi et Kakashi en fit de même avec Sakura. J'avais resserré ma main au niveau de son bassin pour l'empêcher de tombé et je ressenti le malaise de Naruto mais je savais que c'était lui que j'avais vue autrefois et se sentiment ne faisait que s'accroître de minute en minute mais la manière dont ils étaient habillés tous les deux on pourrait prétendre à un naufrage mais cela pouvait très bien être possible. Nous arrivions à mon palais et mes parents n'étaient pas là donc je n'avais aucun problème à les prendre tous les deux sous mon aile.

Sakura : Je vous remercie votre altesse, pour nous héberger dans votre demeure.

Naruto: Hm….

Sasuke: Kakashi.

Kakashi : Oui votre altesse

Sasuke : Pourrais-tu amener Sakura-san aux servantes quant à moi, je prends Naruto et je l'amènerai dans la salle de bain avec moi.

Kakashi : Très bien votre altesse.

C'est ainsi que nous amenions dans mon royaume nos deux jeunes naufragés.

EXTRA :

**Moi : B'jour mina, voilà le troisième chapitre. ****^u^**

**Miimii : B'jour Ritsuka-chan. 'u'**

**Moi : Je t'interdis de t'approcher de mon bébé (mon PC). ****0o0**

**Miimii : Pourquoi tu dis ça Ritsuka-chan ? TnT**

**Moi : Tu as failli effacer ce chapitre ci ! ****0.0**

**Miimii : Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun !**

**Sasuke et ****Naruto**** : ****Qu'as-tu Miimii-chan ? '_'**

**Miimii : Ritsuka-chan m'en veux car j'ai failli effacer le chapitre trois. TnT**

**Moi : Bon le temps que je rattrape Miimii-chan je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis au prochain chapitre. -u-**


End file.
